The expression, the act of squeezing is a process of forced separation of the liquids of some solid by the use of some mechanical principles as the pressure, as those used in some obtaining of fatty substances starting from seeds.
The present invention is related with the process of obtaining the expression products, the fixed total lipids and as an alternative method the extraction with extractive liquids, of the oils, of the fruits seed, removed from the pericarp thru the endocarp (the kernel) of Calocarpum, Chrysophyllum or of Lucuma (the “sapotes”), plants of the family Sapotaceae, and its use in cosmetics and pharmaceutical compositions, with antiseborrheic properties; resolved for the purpose of promoting the defoliation and renovation of the skin with the renewal growth or development of the epidermis and to counteract the epidermal aging, the premature deterioration of the skin and the hair, in topical preparations. These fixed total lipids, included the oils together with the sapogenins of same Calocarpum, Chrysophyllum or Lucuma which show up to harness the percutaneous penetration and of other effects described in the obtaining of the cyanogenic and related glycosides; and their derived genin and sapogenins.
These modified said technique of expression of the fixed total lipids a reason of the present invention, is a reformed process with which the total group of fixed lipids (non volatile, total lipids in composition) are obtained of Calocarpum, Chrysop hyllum or Lucuma; in purer form (virgin), without the use of extractive liquids in their obtaining and with its characteristic aroma, thing that it's not gotten in the conventional processes of expression or of extraction with solvent. This last extractive process is required in this work and in the subsequent one, if it's wanted to arrive to the complete separation of the lipids of the solid residue of expression, in a second subordinate process of obtaining of the entire oleaginous phase to fullness, in the integral use of the kernel.
It is an objective of the present invention is to solve the problem of the extraction of the said oils and in other ways of obtaining of these in rudimentary, traditional achievements, handmade of the same ones that are related with the most recent, latest state of the technique; that are embraced inside the present work in different form. In this work the form of obtaining of the fixed total lipids, which are gotten by mechanical means starting from the related Calocarpum, Chrysophyllum or Lucuma, to be used in cosmetics and dermatologic products that include to the mentioned “sapote” oils. In the antecedent techniques to this invention by extraction the oils were gotten but not the total fixed lipids as in the present invention, the same thing happens by other usuries and rustic avails not well achieved of preparations that are in continued practices in cosmetics, medicinal and nutritious traditional uses, that distinguish the beneficial effects in the skin, the hair and in other affections and uses with the help of arrangements of the oils of Calocarpum, of Chrysophyllum or of Lucuma without ending up in the discoveries of the mechanical technique of their obtaining, coupled up with other discoveries of obtaining, isolations and properties of extracts and substances of chemical similar properties that are obtained here. With the new modified technique of expression proposed here, a reason of the present invention, a wider portion in variety of different lipids are obtained (of what the oils or fatty acids are belonging to the extraction process); the fixed total lipids, constituent of the total liquid portion of expression of this new technique proposed that comprise the glycerides and fatty acid (the oil), besides the phospholipids fraction (included the lecithin of the “sapotes”), further other lipidic like fractions of residues triterpenic glucosides and of sterols that are embraced inside the fixed total lipids or to the composition of the whole lipids of expression of the “sapotes”, components of the entire group in union or the complete lipidic portion obtained, being an integral total part of the fixed lipids belonging to the “sapotes” that are obtained in this process by expression, to be used in cosmetics and dermatological products, existents alternating substitutes in uses or in potential feasible uses, as such or in other form of the main constituent fractions separated, mentioned previously.
As second part of the objectives of this application it's that of the same new technique of obtaining of the fixed total lipids from the modified process of the lipidic expression (and also from the lipidic extraction) together with the biological uses that are given to the products by the present work of which some are described in this application but they don't imply to be restrictive in the examples presented here and in their wider uses in the practices as the one of incorporating them in cosmetic preparations or active pharmaceutical dermatological preparations, effective and novel that are efficient for the delicate defoliation (desquamation) of the stratum corneum, horny (keratinized) superficial layer, by means of the progressive, gradual renovation of epidermal layer and as healing agent and antiseborrheic; or as substitutes in existing or potentials uses
The purpose is to put these products with the total fixed lipids principles of Calocarpum, Chrysophyllum or Lucuma within reach of the public in ingenieriles forms in industrial mediating transformations of application, which solves the technical problems in the traditional obtaining and of the extraction of oils with solvent, avoiding the employment of extractive liquids difficult to remove and residuely harmful and the inherent biggest cost in the employment of these last ones and its ulterior separation to completeness (energy expenses and of manipulation to get the solvents in pure state, expenses practiced for the integral removal of the liquid of extraction to the oils or strange scents of solvent, plus energy consumption for evaporation or separation of the solvent, energy expenses of recovery of the solvent, etc.).
Another improvement that it is a fact, it's on the techniques in the traditional medicinal uses, cosmetics and nutritious, that is their employment and obtaining in an entirely more satisfactory way and of rational uses of not well used resources that in their uses in rudimentary, rustic treatments or like vegetable matter of waste or like extractive product, with expensive solvent.
Another improvement of the techniques proposed here is its entirely employment and obtaining in a more satisfactory way and of rational use of the origin resources, of the resulting materials and of the elaborated products obtained and, against utilities not well developed in applications of traditional medicinal, cosmetic and nutritious practices in rudimentary, rustic treatments or for handlings and obtaining by extractive procedures (with solvent), with different attaining to the total fixed lipids of the obtaining here proposed in registration, by different achievements that involve other materials that increase the cost of the resultant raw material, or what is worse that the vegetable spare matter of the fruit (the seed) that is not used, be as a useless waste.
The state of the technique says that of the kernel (the removed seed of the endocarp) there are extracted between 45 to 60% of a whitish substance similar to the vaselina semisolid which is eatable when recently “extracted” and refined (the extraction is a process that uses liquids or solvent in its obtaining), or the semisolid oils. There are sometimes used in soaps and it is considered to have great potential in the soap industry, in that of cosmetics and in pharmaceutical products. In Santo Domingo, this oils of extraction of the kernels are used like ointments for the skin and in cures for the hair, mentioned in the previous reference.
In remote regions of the central of Mexico and of more to the south they are used as medicinal remedies, cosmetics and nutritious in traditional employment that uses the prepared vegetable matter of Calocarpum, Chrysophyllum or Lucuma especially the kernels of the seed (and germinated cotyledons) in fresh state or dry off in diverse traditional uses.
The traditional knowledge confers to the oils of the common sapote, Calocarpum sapota or to Lucuma mammosum promoter activity of the growth of the hair, however studies in the University of California in Los Angeles (1970), by means of clinical tests practiced to the oils, fail in finding this activity (not finding), but they confirm that the oils of Calocarpum sapota are effective to stop the fall of the hair caused by seborrheic dermatitis. However the author of the present work has found this activity with respect to the growth of the hair with the total fixed lipids acting synergistically with another extractive fraction of the kernels of Calocarpum, Chrysophyllum or Lucuma that correspond to some derived cyanogenic glycoside and related as the sapogenins that are reason of another patent application related by the same author.
The fixed “oils” also have employments with sedative effects in illnesses of the eyes and of the internal hearings ear. The “oil” of the kernels is considered as digestive, also the “oil” of Calocarpum or of Lucuma it is said to be diuretic.
Traditional cooking recipes that use as substitute the milled kernels of Calocarpum or Lucuma in the preparation of bitter chocolate exist but like traditional food without processing to separate of the toxic glycosidic matter, not eatable, limits their consumption because it contains a cyanogenic substances.
Of the kernels the fixed lipids are obtained (included the oils), they are eatable and these is why it is used as nutritious complement in the traditions described previously (as well for their aroma), but their high fusion point makes them not very recoverable form the conventional or traditional adequate expression techniques or from extraction and this way making not easily to be separated from the vegetable matter or of the kernel waist pulp (bagasse) profitably or separated of the cyanogenic compound present and being used with more potentiality in industrial diverse uses.
The fruit of Calocarpum and Lucuma have many uses in the traditional cooking and of economic considerable rate and the non consumable parts as food, as the kernel, have diverse uses in rustic traditional cosmetic, nutritious and medicinal preparations which don't end up separating the principles and identify the particular effects in isolated form or to separate the toxic compound and to enable to some present substances as to the oils or fixed total lipids, phospholipids or lecithin, of the “sapotes” in an economically convenient way. The kernels not consumable traditionally or used as breeding foot which is a minimum part, the rest is of waste of the consumption of the commercial or rural fruits.
The cosmetic or pharmaceutical dermatological preparations according to the invention contain the active compounds preferably, the fixed total lipids in such a form or like oleaginous united mixture or in fractionated form, made up of the fixed oils, phospholipids and residues triterpenic glucosides (non cyanogenic), plus of the sterols (as the lupeol, the α- and β-amirin, sitosterols, cholesterols, and different lanosterols and related triterpenes corresponding to the acrimonious matter of the total fixed lipids obtained by these modified expression which gives the characteristic aroma of kernels or aroma of the same fruits to the hole portion of fixed total lipids to, substances that belong to the triterpenic glycosidic extract and of sterol recovered of the fixed total lipidic portion of expression of the “sapotes.” These the sterols and acylsterols and residues triterpenic glycosides, (which are different to the cyanogenic and similar related glycosides) have ester unions in the fatty acid associated to the alcoholic group of the sterols, weak to the amyloidal structure of the kernels and which are obtained by means of the modified process of expression proposed by this work. Obtained by this process of lipidic expression the previous insaponificable matter included in the fixed total lipids, is collateral alternating in the effects of the “sapotes” that together with the sapogenins, genin, glycosidics extracts structurally related to the cyanoglycoside (similar related glycosides) or the cyanogenic glycoside as so of the “sapotes” and their obtaining form and uses in cosmetic and pharmaceutical dermatological preparations, being the last four substances reason of another patent application from the same author (ref. 30) and the attainment of the mentioned effects that in group of these effects comes from the kernels of Calocarpum, of Chrysophyllum and of Lucuma that are claimed by this work.
The object of the present invention is to solve the inherent problem of the process of extraction of the oils of the “sapotes” since these are obtained with solvents, offering as alternative the innovation in the form of obtaining to the fixed total lipids by means of the modified lipidic expression presented here and its use in cosmetic and pharmaceutical dermatological preparations or in alternating substitutes, existent and or potentials uses.
The oils of the “sapote” are obtained in handmade form at the present time or by extraction with solvent and they have been used in the preparation of ointments.
The reason of the present invention application consists of a mechanical simplified process to obtain oils with in the fixed total lipids by means of the modified expression technique with which it is obtained more then that of fixed oils fraction, obtained in extraction; in expression two other main fractions are obtained, that are the phospholipids fraction and a fraction of insaponificable matter recognized as sterols or by residues triterpenic glycosidic alcohols or the sterile and acilesteril glycosides; and the use of all these products of the lipidic expression, in whole (total) form or fractioned in their components in cosmetics and pharmaceutical dermatological compositions and in alternating substitutes or potentially existent uses.